


All is revealed in time

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Potter and Unspeakable Malfoy have to travel to the past to solve a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is revealed in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/gifts).



> Dear glittering_git, I hope you like what I did for this trope. I went for a simple time traveling frame for this one, and let the story be up to interpretation. Thanks for the mods for making this amazing fest again!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ♥ You can also leave one on [Livejournal](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/33919.html).
> 
> Follow the [Harry/Draco Tropes Exchange](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/) for more fic and art. All creators will be revealed on Aug 29.


End file.
